Location
The locations in the post-nuclear United States form the backdrop in which the events of the ''Fallout'' series occur. Many have diverse environments where anything can happen, such as a special encounter, or just a skirmish with raiders. The environments and places have been changed over the course of the many games, as the settings have always been in different places, and always brought new surprises with them. Regions New California Midwest Texas Capital Wasteland The Capital Wasteland is the general name given to the ruins of Washington, D.C. and the region surrounding it. A once verdant and populated area of the U.S, the Capital and its surrounding countryside received significant nuclear bombardment during the Great War. As of 2277, the area is little more than a scorching, barren desert where life for its inhabitants is a constant struggle for survival. It stretches from Raven Rock in the northwest to Rivet City in the southeast, with what's left of the Potomac River dividing it roughly in two. It serves as the game-world for Fallout 3. In the Capital Wasteland, there are 22 settlements, ranging in size from Rivet City, with a population of 43 named characters and 7 stores, to Girdershade: 2 people and no merchants. Apart from Rivet City, there are 4 other major settlements: Megaton, which would be probably the first settlement the Lone Wanderer encounters after escaping the vault; Underworld, the city inside downtown DC full of ghouls; Tenpenny Tower, a former luxury hotel that Allistair Tenpenny lets people in for the right price-ghouls need not apply; and the Citadel, home of the Brotherhood of Steel. Besides those, there is the Republic of Dave, Canterbury Commons, Oasis, Paradise Falls, the Temple of the Union, Little Lamplight, Arefu, Andale, and the Reilly's Rangers compound are all settlements of a medium size, and all have related quests. Vault 101 and 112 both are also populated: Vault 101 is where the story starts, yet is closed after being left for the first time, is reopened during the Trouble on the Homefront quest, and after that, it is once again sealed, but this time for good. However there is evidence of an inevitable rebellion as Butch is found in Rivet City in the Muddy Rudder. Vault 112, home of the Tranquility Lane simulator, is populated only by RoboBrains and, briefly, the Lone wanderer's father, James. Point Lookout The Pitt Mojave Wasteland In the Mojave, many different settlements can be found throughout the land, either run by a particular faction or operating independently. Some of these independent settlements include Goodsprings, Primm, Novac, Nipton, Westside, & North Vegas Square. The New California Republic controls a majority of the Mojave & various habitable settlements by the start of the game, including the various Ranger stations, the Mojave Outpost, HELIOS One, Boulder City, Camp Golf, Camp Guardian, Camp McCarran, Camp Forlorn Hope, Sloan, Aerotech Office Park, Bitter Springs, & Hoover Dam. Caesar's Legion, who have begun to push westward to challenge the NCR, has taken the Fort as Caesar's base of operations, as well as Cottonwood Cove & the town of Nelson as footholds across the Colorado River. New Vegas, specifically the Strip, is primarily operated by Mr. House, while the Kings are the de-facto rulers of Freeside. Additionally, smaller factions have developed their own settlements throughout the Mojave. After their escape from Vault 34, the Boomers settled down in Nellis Air Force Base, using their artillery strikes to steer outsiders away. After losing HELIOS One to the NCR, the remaining members of the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel have retreated back to their underground bunker of Hidden Valley. After staging an audacious breakout, a gang of NCR convicts known as the Powder Gangers have taken the NCR Correctional Facility as their base of operations, while a splinter group traveled through the Mojave & settled down in Vault 19. After the massacre at Bitter Springs, the remaining members of the Great Khans have relocated westward towards Red Rock Canyon. While traveling through the western United States after the fall of the Master, a group of super mutants & nightkin led by Marcus eventually settled down in Black Mountain until a group led by one of the mutants, Tabitha, drives Marcus's group away & eventually created the State of Utobitha on Black Mountain, while Marcus's group eventually discovers an abandoned ski lodge to the west of New Vegas & creates Jacobstown as a safe haven for super mutants & nightkin. New England Commonwealth Appalachia Vaults There were a total of 122 Vaults that were known to the public, and this number may not include any of the secret Vaults that the pre-War American government could have constructed for private purposes. Most of the Vaults were created to perform social experiments on the inhabitants and only 17 of the Vaults served as control vaults, allowing individuals to live relatively normal lives. Locations * Vault 3: Located under an unnamed building within the South Vegas ruins. * Vault 8 (Vault City): Northern Nevada. * Vault 11: Located west of Boulder City and southwest of the 188 trading post. * Vault 12: Bakersfield (Necropolis). * Vault 13: Mt.Whitney, Southern California. * Vault 15: Southern California. * Vault 19: Located in an abandoned parking lot alongside Nevada State Route 159 between Bonnie Springs and Whittaker farmstead, northeast of Goodsprings. * Vault 21: Located on the furthermost southeastern section of the Strip in New Vegas, neighboring Michael Angelo's workshop and across the street from NCR Military Police HQ and NCR Embassy. * Vault 22: Located south southwest of the Griffin Wares sacked caravan and directly west of The Thorn and Westside. * Vault 29: Located somewhere on the West Coast. * Vault 34: Located due west of Gypsum train yard and south of Raul's shack off of Highway 95. * Vault 51: North of Aaronholt homestead. * Vault 63: Southwest of Lewisburg. * Vault 75: Underneath Malden Middle School in Malden. * Vault 76: North of Flatwoods. * Vault 81: North of Boston. * Vault 87: Northwest of Little Lamplight. * Vault 88: Underneath Quincy Quarries. * Vault 92: Near Old Olney. * Vault 94: East of Sunnytop Ski Lanes. * Vault 95: Northeast of the Glowing Sea. * Vault 96: South of Spruce Knob. * Vault 101: Northwest of Megaton. * Vault 106: South of Arefu. * Vault 108: South of Canterbury Commons. * Vault 111: Northwest of Sanctuary Hills. * Vault 112: West of Evergreen Mills underneath Smith Casey's garage. * Vault 114: Inside Park Street Station underneath Boston Common. * Vault 118: Underneath Cliff's Edge Hotel near Far Harbor. Locations based on real places New California * New Reno based on Reno, Nevada * San Francisco based on San Francisco, California * Boneyard based on Los Angeles, California * Redding based on Redding, California * Klamath based on Klamath Falls, Oregon * Modoc based on Modoc National Forest, California * Necropolis based on Bakersfield, California Midwest * Buena Vista based on Buena Vista, Colorado. Texas Capital Wasteland * Adams Air Force Base based on Andrews Naval Air Facility, Maryland. * The Washington Monument based on itself. * Bethesda ruins based on Bethesda Maryland. * The Citadel based on the Pentagon. * Little Lamplight based on Luray Caverns, Virginia. * Many Metro stations are based on actual Metro stations, such as Dupont Circle, L'Enfant Plaza, Foggy Bottom, Metro Central, and Tenleytown. * Montgomery County Reservoir based in Montgomery County, Maryland. * Old Olney based on Olney, Maryland. * Raven Rock based on a combination of Raven Rock Mountain Complex (location) and the Mount Weather complex (appearance). * Fairfax ruins based on Fairfax, Virginia. * Andale based on Annadale, Virginia. Point Lookout * Point Lookout based on Point Lookout National Park. The Pitt * The Pitt based on Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Mojave Wasteland * 188 trading post based on Railroad Pass in Henderson, Nevada. * Aerotech Office Park based on the former Aerotech Components Incorporated in Winchester, Nevada. * Area 2 based on Area 2 (Nevada National Security Site). * Arizona Spillway based on the Arizona Spillway at the Hoover Dam. * Ashton is based on Ashton, between Amargosa Valley and Beatty in Nye County, Nevada. * Atomic Wrangler casino based on Atomic Liquors in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Big Horn Saloon based on the former Big Horn Restaurant in Boulder City, Nevada. * Big MT based on Dome Mountain and National Criticality Experiments Research Center in the Nevada National Security Site in Nye County, Nevada. * Bison Steve Hotel based on Buffalo Bill's Resort & Casino in Primm, Nevada. * Bitter Springs based on Bitter Spring, south of the Valley of Fire State Park. * Black Mountain based on Black Mountain, Nevada. * Bonnie Springs based on the former Bonnie Springs Ranch in Blue Diamond, Nevada. * Boulder Beach campground based on Boulder Beach Campground in Boulder City, Nevada. * Boulder City based on Boulder City, Nevada. * Boulder City Memorial based on Southern Nevada Veterans Memorial Cemetery in Boulder City, Nevada. * Boulder City train station based on Nevada Southern Railroad Museum in Boulder City, Nevada. * Broadcast building based on KLAS and KOMP-FM Radio Towers on Black Mountain, Nevada. * Brooks tumbleweed ranch based on Desert National Wildlife Refuge in Clark County, Nevada. * Calada based on town of Calada, California. * California Sunset Drive-in based on Skyline Drive-in in Barstow, California. * Callville Bay based on Callville Bay on Lake Mead. * Camp Forlorn Hope based on Forlorn Hope Spring, Nevada. * Camp Golf based on Reflection Bay Golf and Beach Club at Lake Las Vegas, Nevada. * Camp Guardian based on Guardian Peak on Lake Mead. * Camp McCarran based on McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Camp Searchlight based on Searchlight, Nevada. * Camp Searchlight trailer park based on Cree's Desert Mobile Home and RV Park in Searchlight, Nevada. * Camp Willow based on Willow Beach on Lake Mohave, Arizona. * Captain Dean Boat Rentals based on Captain Jack's Fishing Charter at Lake Mead Marina, Nevada. * Colorado River based on the Colorado River. * Corn Creek Dunes based on Corn Creek Dunes at Desert National Wildlife Refuge in Clark County, Nevada. * Cottonwood Cove based on Cottonwood Cove Resort & Marina. * Cottonwood crater based on Amboy Crater, California. * Coyote Mines based on Coyote Mine, Nevada. * Crashed B-29 based on the 1948 Lake Mead Boeing B-29 crash into Lake Mead. * Crescent Canyon west based on Crescent Peak, Nevada. * Crescent Canyon east based on Crescent Peak, Nevada. * Deathclaw promontory based on Promontory Point, Nevada. * The Devil's Gullet based on Devils Hole within Ash Meadows National Wildlife Refuge, Nevada. * Devil's Peak based on Devil Peak in Clark County, Nevada. * The Devil's Throat based on Devils Throat Sinkhole at Gold Butte National Monument. * Doc Mitchell's house based on Goodsprings Community Church in Goodsprings, Nevada. * El Dorado Dry Lake based on El Dorado Dry Lake, Nevada. * El Dorado substation based on Techren Solar Substation in in Boulder City, Nevada. * Elephant Hill based on Elephant Hill, an Arizona mountain summit overlooking the Colorado River. * Knob Hill Mine based on Knob Hill Spring in Clark County, Nevada. * El Rey Motel based on the El Rey Motel in Searchlight, Nevada. * Fisherman's Pride shack based on Lake Mead Boat Storage at Lake Las Vegas, Nevada. * Floyd Lamb State Park based on Floyd Lamb State Park in Las Vegas, Nevada. * The Fort based on Fortification Hill in Mohave County, Arizona. * Freeside based on Fremont Street in downtown Las Vegas, Nevada. * Garnet based on Garnet in Arrolime, Nevada. * Gibson scrap yard based on Nelson Ghost Town, Nevada. * Gomorrah based on the Sahara Las Vegas and the former Dunes Hotel & Casino on the Las Vegas Strip. * Goodsprings based on Goodsprings, Nevada. * Goodsprings Cemetery based on Goodsprings Cemetery near Goodsprings, Nevada. * Goodsprings gas station based on Clark County Fire Station 78 in Goodsprings, Nevada. * Goodsprings General Store based on Ghost Town Cafe in Goodsprings, Nevada. * Goodsprings schoolhouse based on Goodsprings Schoolhouse in Goodsprings, Nevada. * Great Khan encampment based on Wild Horse Cabin, Mt. Potosi, Nevada. * Griffith Peak based on Griffith Peak in Clark County, Nevada. * Guardian Peak based on Guardian Peak on Lake Mead. * Gun Runners (Fallout: New Vegas) based on The Gun Store Las Vegas in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Gypsum quarry office based on PABCO Gypsum Company in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Gypsum train yard based on PABCO Gypsum Company in Las Vegas, Nevada. * H&H Tools Factory based on Hughes Tool Company. * HELIOS One based on Nevada Solar One, Nevada and Ivanpah Solar Power Facility, California. * Hidden Valley based on Hidden Valley Trail in Sloan Canyon and Groom Mine in Lincoln County, Nevada. * Highway 93 based on U.S. Route 93, Nevada. * Highway 95 based on U.S. Route 95, Nevada. * Hoover Dam based on Hoover Dam, on the border of U.S. states of Nevada and Arizona. * Hoover Dam intake towers based on the intake towers at the Hoover Dam. * Hoover Dam lower level is based on the service tunnels underneath the Hoover Dam. * Hoover Dam offices based on the offices at the Hoover Dam. * Hoover Dam power plants based on the power plants within the Hoover Dam. * Hoover Dam visitor center based on the visitor center at the Hoover Dam. * Horowitz farmstead based on Las Vegas Farm in Las Vegas, Nevada. * House Resort based on Luna Di Lusso in Lake Las Vegas, Nevada. * Hunter's farm based on Hunter's Edge Farm in Las Vegas, Nevada. * I-15 based on Interstate 15. * Ivanpah Dry Lake based on Ivanpah Dry Lake, Nevada. * Ivanpah race track based on Ivanpah Dry Lake, Nevada. * Jean Sky Diving based on Jean Airport Sport Aviation Center in Jean, Nevada. * Jack Rabbit Springs based on Jackrabbit Spring within Ash Meadows National Wildlife Refuge, Nevada. * Jacobstown based on Mount Charleston, Nevada. * Jacobstown bungalow based on Mount Charleston Lodge & Cabins in Mount Charleston, Nevada. * Jacobstown lodge based on the former The Resort on Mount Charleston in Mount Charleston, Nevada. * Lake Las Vegas based on Lake Las Vegas in Henderson, Nevada. * Lake Mead based on Lake Mead, Nevada. * Las Vegas Bay Campground based on Las Vegas Bay Campground. * Las Vegas Boulevard station based on Las Vegas Monorail. * Las Vegas Dunes based on Las Vegas Dunes Recreation Lands, close to Nellis Air Force Base. * Legate's camp based on Horsethief Canyon Road Campground, west of Mt Wilson, Arizona. * Long 15 based on Interstate 15. * Lucky 38 based on the Stratosphere Las Vegas and former Landmark Hotel and Casino. * Lucky Jim mine based on Lucky Jim Camp, Nevada. * Makeshift Great Khan camp based on Wild Horse Cabin, Mt. Potosi, Nevada. * Malpais Legionaire Camp based on Malpais Flattop Mesa in Mohave County, Arizona. * Mesquite Mountains camp site based on Mesquite Spring Campground in Inyo County, California. * Mesquite Mountains crater based on Colosseum Mine, Nevada and Ubehebe Crater, California. * Michael Angelo's workshop based on Neon Boneyard Museum in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Mojave Wasteland based on Mojave Desert in the southwest United States. * Mojave Outpost based on Mountain Pass, California. * Morning Star Cavern based on Morningstar Mine, California. * Mount Bell Springs based Mountain Springs, Nevada. * Mount Charleston based on Mount Charleston and Charleston Peak. * Mummy Mountain based on Mummy Mountain in Clark County, Nevada. * NCR sharecropper farms based on Nevada Water Garden in Paradise, Nevada. * NCR Ranger safehouse based on the former Arden Clark County Fallout Shelter in Enterprise, Nevada. * Nellis Air Force Base based on Nellis Air Force Base in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Nellis array based on the solar panel array at Nellis Air Force Base. * Nellis Boomer museum based on United States Air Force Thunderbirds Museum at Nellis Air Force Base. * Nellis hangars based on hangars at Nellis Air Force Base. * Nelson based on Nelson, Nevada. * Nevada Highway Patrol station based on Nevada Highway Patrol Station in Jean, Nevada. * Nevada State Route 157 based on Nevada State Route 157. * Nevada State Route 159 based on Nevada State Route 159. * Nevada State Route 160 based on Nevada State Route 160. * Nevada State Route 164 based on Nevada State Route 164. * New Vegas based on Las Vegas, Nevada. * New Vegas medical clinic based on Operation Hope Medical Clinic in Las Vegas, Nevada. * New Vegas Steel based on Vegas Forge in Las Vegas, Nevada. * New Vegas Strip based on Las Vegas Strip in Nevada. * Nipton based on Nipton, California. * Nipton General Store based on Nipton Trading Post in Nipton, California. * Nipton Hotel based on Hotel California in Nipton, California. * North Vegas Square based on The Courtyard Homeless Resource Plaza in North Las Vegas, Nevada. * Nopah Cave based on Nopah Range in Inyo County, California. * Novac based on Shan-Gri-La Prehistoric Park in Henderson, Nevada and World's Tallest Thermometer in Baker, California. *Old Mormon Fort based on Old Las Vegas Mormon Fort State Historic Park in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Old nuclear test site based on Nevada Test Site in Nye County, Nevada. * Powder Gangers camps based on Jean Conservation Camp in Jean, Nevada. * Primm based on Primm, Nevada. * Prospector Saloon based on the Pioneer Saloon in Goodsprings, Nevada. * Quarry Junction based on the Sloan Limestone Quarry in Sloan, Nevada. * Ranger station Alpha based on KRRI-FM Boulder City Radio Towers in Boulder City, Nevada. * Ranger station Bravo based on Mormon Mesa VORTAC Station in Mormon Mesa, Nevada. * Ranger station Delta based on KESX NEXRAD site in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Ranger station Foxtrot based on the former Las Vegas Air Force Station on Angel's Peak in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Red Rock Canyon based on Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area near Las Vegas, Nevada. * REPCONN headquarters based on the former PEPCON Chemical Plant in Henderson, Nevada. * REPCONN test site checkpoint based on LORAN-C transmitter near Searchlight, Nevada, Goldstone Deep Space Communications Complex near Barstow, California, and the former PEPCON Chemical Plant in Henderson, Nevada. * REPCONN test site based on LORAN-C transmitter near Searchlight, Nevada, Goldstone Deep Space Communications Complex near Barstow, California, and the former PEPCON Chemical Plant in Henderson, Nevada. * Ripley based on community of Ripley, part of Sandy Valley, Nevada. * Samson rock crushing plant based on Blue Diamond Gypsum in Clark County, Nevada. * Sandy Valley based on Sandy Valley, Nevada. * Scorpion gulch based on Sloan Canyon National Conservation Area. * Searchlight Airport based on Searchlight Airport, Nevada. * Searchlight east church based on Searchlight Community Church in Searchlight, Nevada. * Searchlight East gold mine based on Duplex Mine, Nevada. * Searchlight Elementary School based on Reid Elementary School in Searchlight, Nevada. * Searchlight fire station based on Clark County Fire Station 75 in Searchlight, Nevada. * Searchlight North gold mine based on JET Mine, Nevada. * Searchlight police station based on Searchlight Justice Court in Searchlight, Nevada. * Searchlight west church based on Searchlight Christian Academy in Searchlight, Nevada. * Silver Rush based on Golden Nugget Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Sloan based on Sloan, Nevada. * Spring Mt. Ranch State Park based on Spring Mountain Ranch State Park in Cottonwood Valley, Nevada. * Summerlin based on Summerlin, Nevada. * Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters based on the Coca Cola Store in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Techatticup mine based on Techatticup Mine, Nevada. * The Tops based on the former Sands Hotel and Casino, replaced by The Venetian on the Las Vegas Strip. * Tiki Tonga Apartments based on the former Royal Hawaiian Motel in Baker, California. *Tribal village based on Lovell Canyon Campground, Spring Mountains in Clark County, Nevada. * Ultra-Luxe based on Caesars Palace on the Las Vegas Strip. * Valley of Fire based on Valley of Fire State Park. * Vault 19 based on 41-E Blue Diamond Mine in Blue Diamond, Nevada. * Vault 34 based on Frenchman's Mine in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Vikki and Vance Casino based on Whiskey Pete's Hotel and Casino in Primm, Nevada. * Walking Box Cavern based on Walking Box Ranch near Searchlight, Nevada. * Westside based on Historic West Las Vegas, in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Yangtze Memorial based on Mount Soledad Memorial in La Jolla, California. * Yucca Mountain based on Yucca Mountain in Nye County, Nevada. * Zapp's Neon Signs based on based on Neon Boneyard Museum in Las Vegas, Nevada. New England Commonwealth * Concord based on Concord, Massachusetts. * Lexington based on Lexington, Massachusetts. * Salem based on Salem, Massachusetts. * Natick Banks based on Natick, Massachusetts. * Quincy ruins based on Quincy, Massachusetts. * Nahant based on Nahant, Massachusetts. * Malden based on Malden, Massachusetts. * Hyde Park based on Hyde Park, Boston. * Jamaica Plain based on Jamaica Plain, Boston. * Diamond City based on Fenway Park. * Goodneighbor based on Scollay Square & Old State House. * Faneuil Hall based on Faneuil Hall. * Boston Common based on Boston Common. * Boston Airport based on Logan International Airport. * The Castle based on Castle Island & Fort Independence. * C.I.T. ruins based on Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). * College Square based on Harvard Square. * Monsignor Plaza based on CambridgeSide Galleria. * Bunker Hill based on Bunker Hill Monument. * University Point based on University of Massachusetts Boston (Umass Boston). * Saugus Ironworks based on Saugus Iron Works National Historic Site. * Dartmouth Professional Building based on Prudential Tower. * Hubris Comics based on Newbury Comics flagship store. * Boston Public Library based on Boston Public Library. * Massachusetts State House based on Massachusetts State House. * Old North Church based on Old North Church. * Trinity Plaza based on Trinity Church. * Walden Pond based on Walden Pond. * Charles View Amphitheater based on Hatch Memorial Shell. * D.B. Technical High School based on Don Bosco Technical High School. * Mass Bay Medical Center based on Tufts Medical Center. Appalachia * Beckley * Berkeley Springs * Camden Park * Charleston * Clarksburg * Flatwoods * Grafton * Harpers Ferry * Helvetia * Hillfolk Hotdogs based on Hillbilly Hotdogs. * Huntersville * Lewisburg * Monongah * Morgantown * New River Gorge Bridge * Point Pleasant * Pumpkin house * Seneca Rocks * Spruce Knob * Summersville * Vault-Tec University based on West Virginia University. * Welch * The Whitespring Resort based on the Greenbriar Resort. Category:Locations de:Ort pt:Localizações ru:Локации uk:Локація